Heat
by Lord Periwinkle
Summary: People tend to forget that Chase is the youngest. He needs to vent too, he needs to cry sometimes. And when the fire alarm rings-thing get heated. I don't own Lab Rats. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

~Chase~

Bree was always treated as the youngest. Chase saw why-she was small (though not smaller than him), and had that 'spoiled kid' attitude about her. Because that's how it works, right? The youngest and the oldest get special treatment and the middle children get left in the dust.

But for some reason, Mr. Davenport, Adam, Tasha, Leo and everyone else never seemed to acknowledged that it was _Chase_ who was the youngest. He was expected to be smart, mature and on top of the situation at all times. And most days he was fine with that, accepted that it was going to remain that way. But not always. Like when the bell rang at school, leaving Chase's hearing muffled as if he were underwater, Chase just wanted to curl up into himself until the pain stopped. But no-that would dislodge their bionic secret, and Chase would never allow that to happen. There was also the fact that he always _had_ to be in control, or else he'd fail to do what was expected of him.

So Chase would force his face to remain impassive, a blank slate, and allowed his ears to go numb until the dreadful noise would stop. Or when he could feel Spike pushing, fighting to gain control of his body, Chase would push him down. Because if he slipped up and let Spike loose, who knew what would happen? So Chase kept in control, cool and calm as he battled with himself. But nobody can stay strong forever.

So when Chase found himself sitting in the library when the librarian was in the bathroom with a red light and piercing alarm blaring overhead, he knew he had to get out of the school in a calm fashion, despite never having experienced a fire drill before. But when he went to open the door to the library, it was locked. He was trapped in the school's small library. With a very loud and consistent alarm bell. And bionic hearing. The bell's high pitched shrieking was starting to annoy Chase. He tried blocking it out the way he did when the school bell rang. But this bell was higher pitched and more urgent than the school bell. His head started to pound in time with each shriek, leaving him disoriented. Shriek! Throb. Shriek! Throb. Shriek! Throb.

Chase could feel the pain from his head spreading to the rest of his body and vaguely wondered why before he remembered. His bionic hearing was in his bionic chip, which was connected to the rest of his body system. When one of his enhanced senses was in distress, it sent signals out to the rest of his body and the pain spread in an attempt to shut down his system. He wasn't sure if his system actually _would_ shut down; he'd never let it get to that point. The light suddenly seemed too bright, his heartbeat too loud. Chase vaguely felt himself sliding down until he was sitting, but he was trying not to focus. Because the more he thought about it, the more it hurt. He buried his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around them, sending a fresh wave of pain through his body.

~Bree~

"Adam, come _on_," She groaned, pulling her older brother along behind her. The fire drill, as she'd learned it was called, had started during Spanish and Adam was lumbering on behind her, talking about some little Mexican he'd seen in a commercial. She sighed and started looking around for Chase. Since there was no rules for fire drills, the students were able to move around freely and laugh and talk with their friends. That made it harder for Bree to look. '

Finally she turned back to Adam. "I can't find Chase!"

"What?"

"I said I can't find Chase!" She repeated, her tone worried.

"Do you think he's still inside?" asked Adam.

"I hope not. I mean, Chase is smarter than that. Oh, no." Bree trailed off. She knew that her face must be pale, and that would worry Adam.

He seemed to have gotten on the same trail of thought as she had. "His bionic hearing!" He lowered his voice. "Bree, go around the school and find him. He's never heard this alarm before, he might not be able to take it."

Bree nodded and started to go around the corner of the school so no one would see her super speed when she turned back. "Adam, find Leo! Get him to call Mr. Davenport, then come find me."

Adam nodded and began to pick his way through the crowd. Bree quickly went behind the school and sped back in. She looked in all the classrooms and didn't find him. He wasn't in the cafeteria, or the gym, or the computer lab. With a sigh, she turned to run to the last place there was left to look: the library. She tried to push the door open, but couldn't. It was locked. Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Adam running towards her.

"Leo's waiting for Mr. Davenport outside."

"It's locked!" Bree yelled, wrestling with the doorknob. Adam pushed past her. He grabbed the door and yanked it open. They ran past the splintered door and into the library. It was quiet and the lights were blaring overhead. If Chase was in here, he wasn't in their immediate sight.

Bree took the left and Adam took the right. She walked along the isles, trying to ignore the alarm. When she got to the last isle, she gasped and dropped to her knees. "Chase!" Her little brother was sitting in the corner of the library, shaking as though he had hypothermia. "Adam, I found him!" Chase whimpered and clamped his hands over his ears like an explosion had just gone off. Bree realized her mistake too late.

Adam knelt down beside them. His face was contorted into an expression of pain and tears spilled from his eyes relentlessly. "Don't cry," she whispered. He lifted his head to look at her and she pulled him closer to her. He buried his face in her shoulder and Bree looked at Adam over his shoulder.

She mad a 'what do we do now?' gesture and Adam shrugged. Chase almost never cried. Not when he was little, not when he was sick or hurting, and not after a nightmare. She had no idea what she should do. Her little brother was in pain and crying on her in a deserted library while the loud noise that had caused it all continued to make it's presence known. Adam nudged her. "We have to get out of here. Classes will start again soon. Mr. Davenport should almost be here."

~Chase~

"Don't cry," someone whispered. Chase registered the voice as Bree's and lifted his face. When had he started crying? It didn't particularly matter, but now he could feel them trickling pell-mell down his face. He found himself tucked into her embrace. His body ached and he let out another silent sob. If he could just stop himself from shaking, he knew that he wouldn't hurt as much.

Chase could hear what the other two were talking about, but it wasn't until he was pulled roughly upward that he understood them. His body was yanked upright and pain blistered through Chase. Chase screamed. He felt hands get a tight grip on him before there was a tight swinging motion. It brought on a new pain, a steady thumping that made his body ache with a ferocity equal to that of a dragon. Eventually he was able to focus enough to see a van that was getting closer by the second. It took until he was being hastily pushed into a seat that he realized that it must be Mr. Davenport's.

In the back of his mind, he was upset that he was being brought home. Stupid thought to be having at the moment! Chase mentally scolded himself, trying not to think too much. Every time he tried, it felt as though a hot spike was being driven between his eyes. Finally, he let the calm realms of darkness overtake him as the movements of the van dulled his bionic senses.


	2. Super Sucky Author's Note -

Hi guys. Sorry, not an update. Someone told me that there was another story that was basically the same thing as this one. I honestly didn't know that, but I was wondering about why there was never anything about a fire drill in the show. I mean, Chase says he conditioned his hearing to the regular school bell, but jeez, the fire alarm's LOUD. Please, go read FollowYourHeart16's version, her was up first and it's brilliant. If you were wondering, because I'm fairly sure I didn't actually type this in the story, Adam and Bree met up in the language hallway, then went outside. Anyways, I talked to FollowYourHeart16, and we sorted everything out. We're cool now... I'm pretty sure...  
Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be soon! I promise. Bye little Periwinklians!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the next chapter of Heat! (FINALLY!) EmotionalDreamer101: Thanks :) shanzlol: Thanks. And as you see, I have updated :3 LoveShipper: Exactly! I feel sad for people who feel like they can't trust their families, because I trust mine a lot. LadyCougarTrombone: No, no, I want to thank you! Not only for your first review, but now I have an awesome new friend! Yes, I did purposely make Adam rather mature because at times, like the end of Bro Down, he seems serious. Or is it just me? misaai: Well, I hope you get your problem sorted out peacefully. I'll check out your story ASAP! And Chase is my favorite character :3 88Keys: Thanks for the help/advice! Btw, I love your Avalanche re-write, tis amazing mon amie. Marian9: Thanks, and here is your update! Obsessivebookdiva: I believe that is another story altogether... *shrug* Guest Reviewer: Why thank you!

* * *

~Adam~

Adam didn't know quite why he was being so serious. It might be the fact that Chase had needed their help so badly or the fact that he'd cried. Adam wasn't sure which fact disturbed him more. Usually at this time of the day he was chattering along in a mixture of Spanish and English about purple poncho-wearing, maraca-shaking hippos. But today definitely didn't count as normal.

Today he'd found his little brother crying in a library as a fire alarm pierced his sensitive ears. And Adam wasn't the smartest (or most mature), but he knew that if they didn't get Chase to Mr. Davenport soon, it wouldn't be pretty.

When Chase screamed after he and Bree had picked him up, it had broken Adam's heart. To see his little brother, who he was supposed to _protect_, screaming as if someone was tearing through his body, hurt Adam. Almost physically.

He and Bree were now sitting silently in Mr. Davenport's car, listening to Chase's uneven breathing. Bree had tears in her eyes and she sat completely still, looking at Chase as if he would never wake up if she took her eyes off her.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway of Mr. Davenport's mansion.

Eventually they got him down to the lab. Adam ended up carrying him cradled in his arms, and he tried to block out Chase's pained whimpers. When they got down there, however, they realized that there was no where to _put_ Chase, and so he was taken back upstairs and into Mr. Davenport and Tasha's room.

And so while Mr. Davenport looked the youngest bionic, his sibling stared at him like he might disappear any second. When he no longer had anything to do, Mr. Davenport joined them in their oh-so-interesting Chase-watch.

~Chase~

_Where am I?_

_What happened? _

_Why can't I move? _

_Wasn't I at school? _

_Who brought me home? _

_Wait... Where __**is **__home? _

_Seriously, why can't I move? _

_Wait... __**Who am**__ I!?_

* * *

_Hah, I'm so mean to you. Anyways, I really didn't know how to start this chapter, which is why a) it sucks, and b) it took so long to post. Review please!_


End file.
